Silver Star
History When Grace was eight a pony she was riding on went crazy and ran five miles before her father caught them, this caused her hair to go white overnight from the shock. Later her Uncle Paul took her in Cranbrook for an ice-cream but had forgotten his change in a souvenir shop so he went back inside for half a minute but when he returned she was gone. The authorities looked for her everywhere but in vain. Her loss caused her mum, Anna, to have cancer and her Uncle Paul would eventually kill himself over the fall out of her abduction. Grace was one of a numbered od children who were trafficked and experimented on to gain superpowers. For four years that was her life but was later rescued by Doctor John Glen and became a member of his superpowered superhero team the G-men. Training her on how to use her superpowers and helping her reconnect with her family and seeing her mother before her final moments. Appearance Personality Grace was known as "Miss Popular" of the G-Men. She is intelligent, strong-willed, pretty, confident, well-liked, and a naturally gifted athlete. Unlike many superhumans who began as social outcasts and came to find their horizons expanded through their association with the Glenn School, Grace starts out from a high position of social status as she was shown to be very popular in high school. However, other girls were jealous of her and hated her. Powers and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: '''Grace was a child who was put into human trafficking and was given superpowers by doing illegal experiments on her using Compound Z. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Grace possesses the ability to mentally manipulate gravitons(that carry the attractive, gravitational force between atomic nuclei), enabling her to control gravity. She can surround any object or person including himself with gravitons and anti-gravitons(particles similar to gravitons but with opposite charge and spin), thus increasing or decreasing the Earth's pull of gravity upon it. Grace can exert her gravitational control over a maximum distance of 2.36 miles from her body. Thus, the maximum volume of matter she could influence at once is 55.0585 cubic miles. She once exercised this control by lifting into the air an inverted conic frustum-shaped landmass whose uppermost area was 4 miles across and causing it to fly as though it were a dirigible. She can also erect a gravitational force-field of similar proportions. (Silver Star can perform as many as four separate tasks simultaneously. (She has not only lifted a 4-mile wide landmass as high as cloud level, but he has also surrounded herself with a force-field, gyrokinetically held most of The Retalitors against a slab of rock, and projected force-bolts at Thor all at the same time). Silver Star can use her power at maximum capacity for up to eight hours before mental fatigue significantly impairs her performance, and considerably longer (up to eighteen hours) if she conserves her energy during that time. ** '''Pressure Manipulation: Grace''' can control the pressure of her surroundings, producing air pressure force, crushing objects remotely, etc. Grace has shown that she can use her ability to decrease the blood flow in a person's body, something she can push to a fatal degree. ** '''Flight: '''By decreasing the pull of gravity beneath her, she can fly at any speed or height at which she can still breathe. However, by using his force field generation he can also breathe in space. ** '''Movement Impairment: '''By increasing the pull of gravity beneath her opponents, she can pin them to the ground, having made them too heavy to move, or cause sufficient gravitational stress to impair the normal functioning of the human cardiovascular system. ** '''Graviton Attraction: '''She can also cause an inanimate object (such as a 1-foot diameter rock) to radiate enough gravitons to give it its own gravitational field, able to attract nearby matter and energy. ** '''Graviton Blast: '''By rapidly projecting gravitons in a cohesive beam, she can generate a force blast with a maximum concussive force equivalent to the primary shock wave of an explosion of 20,000 pounds of TNT. If concentrated enough Silver Star can exert its power to level a whole city. ** '''Force-Field Generation: '''She can also create a gravitational force field around her capable of protecting her from any concussive force up to and including a small nuclear weapon. '''Trivia Category:Universe 1 Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Female Characters Category:Former Villains